Ravi and Dez
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Are you okay?" says Dez as he walk up to Ravi. "Sure, no problem." says Ravi as he look up and sees Dez. Dez takes a seat next to Ravi.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE and Austin & Ally.**

**Author' note: This is dedicated to my friend GayAllTheWay and his boyfriend Fred in Da Bed 00.**

* * *

**Ravi and Dez**

**Ravi Ross is a gay guy and so is Dez Wade.**

On this day, Ravi sit on a bench at Miami mall, doing something on his iPhone.

"Are you okay?" says Dez as he walk up to Ravi.

"Sure, no problem." says Ravi as he look up and sees Dez.

Dez takes a seat next to Ravi.

He thinks that Ravi look hot.

In his pants, Dez feel his dick get stiff.

"Uh...sorry, dude." says Dez when he notice that Ravi has seen the very obvious bulge in Dez' yellow pants.

"No problem. I am gay too." says Ravi with a smile as his dick grow hard too.

"That's great." says Dez.

"Yeah." says Ravi.

Dez gently place his left hand on the bulge in Ravi's baggy sweatpants and rub a bit.

"Mmm, mama!" moans Ravi, clearly enjoying it.

"Nice dick!" says Dez.

"Thanks, but maybe we should go somewhere private." says Ravi.

"Easy. I live only a few minutes from here, dude." says Dez.

Ravi and Dez walk to Dez' apartment.

"Not much. It's home for me though." says Dez.

"It's fine. I like it." says Ravi and he does.

"Thanks, man. Want coffee or a beer?" says Dez.

"Actually I drink neither. Tea's good, if you have any." says Ravi.

"Maybe I have some." says Dez.

He search through his kitchen and finally finds a metal jar with some old tea powder in it.

He makes a cup for Ravi and grab a can of beer for himself.

They take a seat on the neon-green couch.

"So, where are you from?" says Dez.

"New York City. Well...India, to begin with, but I've lived most of my life so far in good old NYC and I call that my true home now." says Ravi.

"Okay...sexy." says Dez as he unzip his pants and starts to jerk off.

"Yeah!" moans Ravi as he pull down his pants and starts to jerk off too.

"Wow! That dick's big." says Dez.

"Thanks." says Ravi.

"No problem!" moans Ravi.

Ravi is younger than Dez, but Ravi still has the bigger dick.

Dez love looking at Ravi's big stiff dick.

"Such a nice dick...!" says Dez as he lean down and starts to give Ravi a slow gentle blowjob.

"Oh, mama!" moans Ravi when he feel Dez wrap his mouth around his dick.

"I'm sorry...I could not stop myself. It's been months since I sucked off a guy." says Dez.

"Keep going! That feels good." moans Ravi.

Dez continue to suck Ravi off.

At the same time, Dez also still jerk his own dick.

"Uh...do you swallow?" moans Ravi.

"Yeah, of course. Don't hold back, when you need to cum, just cum." says Dez.

"Sexy!" moans Ravi, being very horny.

Dez suck a bit harder and Ravi obvioulsy enjoy it.

"Holy guru!" moans Ravi as he cum.

Dez swallow all of the huge load of cum that splash out from the tip of Ravi's big brown dick.

"Nice! Tastes very good." says Dez.

"Thanks." says Ravi.

"Almost forgot, what's your name?" says Dez.

"Ravi...Ravi Ross." says Ravi.

"That's sexy. I am Dez Wade." says Dez.

"Okay." says Ravi.

"Can you suck my dick now?" says Dez.

"Sure." says Ravi as he lean down and starts to give Dez a blowjob.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Dez, all horny.

Dez love to feel Ravi suck his dick.

"Yeah!" moans Dez.

Dez has never recieved such an amazing blowjob before.

"Holy damn!" moans Dez.

Dez feel like he's almost gonna cum.

20 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Dez as he cum.

"Nice." says Ravi as he swallow the cum that Dez produce.

"Thanks, man." says Dez.

Dez gives Ravi a kiss.

"Mmmm!" moans Ravi.

"Indeed, dude!" moans Dez.

Dez and Ravi jerk each other's dick.

"Nice thick dick you have." says Dez.

"Your dick's pretty rad too." says Ravi.

"Thanks." says Dez.

Both of them moan, being very horny.

"Holy shit..." moans Dez.

"Yeah!" moans Ravi.

"Ahhh, fuck!" moans Dez.

"Mmm...soooo sexy..." moans Ravi.

5 minutes later, both of them cum.

"That was awesome." says Dez.

"Yes." says Ravi.

Dez gives Ravi a kiss.

After they have cleaned up, Ravi give his cell phone number to Dez and then leave Dez' apartment.

"Shit, that guy Ravi was very sexy. I hope he'll become my boyfriend. To feel that brown sexy Bollywood dick of his up my shithole would be so fucking great." says a happy Dez.

Dez eat a burger.

The next day, Dez jerk off, thinking about Ravi.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Dez, pretending that he fuck Ravi in the ass.

Dez think he's falling in love with Ravi.

"Yeah!" moans Dez.

He is very horny and wish he could meet Ravi again so they could fuck.

"Ravi, your asshole's so warm, tight and sexy!" moans Dez.

Dez cum and his load end up on his socks.

"Opsss..." says Dez.

2 hours later.

Ravi show up at Dez' place again.

"I'm here in case you wanna fuck..." says Ravi.

"That sounds awesome." says Dez.

"Good. I have condoms." says Ravi.

"Nice." says Dez.

Dez pull down his pants.

Ravi unzip his pants, jerk his dick to full stiffness and put a condom on his dick.

Dez bend forward over the couch.

Ravi slide his dick into Dez' ass and starts to fuck him.

"Mmm, soooo dang sexy!" moans Dez, all horny.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Ravi, being very horny too.

"Ravi, drill my asshole!" moans Dez.

"You're a good bang!" moans Ravi.

"Thanks! And your dick is firm and sexy!" moans Dez.

"I'm glad you think so!" moans Ravi.

"Sexy!" moans Dez.

Ravi fuck harder and Dez love it.

"Awesome to fuck your ass!" moans Ravi.

"Okay! Sexy!" moans Dez.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Ravi.

"Don't stop!" moans Dez.

"Alright, I didn't plan to!" moans Ravi.

"That's great, man!" moans Dez.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Ravi as he cum a lot.

The condom breaks and Ravi's cum end up in Dez' ass, but both of them enjoy it so it's very okay.

"Holy shit, so damn sexy!" moans Dez as he cum too.

"Sorry...the condom broke..." says Ravi.

"No problem. Your cum is creamy inside my shithole. I'm glad the condom did not hold." says Dez.

Ravi pull out his dick from Dez' ass.

Dez gives Ravi a kiss.

"You should stay and have dinner here." says Dez.

"Wish I could, but I'm sort of late for a meeting." says Ravi.

2 days later.

Ravi show up at Dez's place again.

Ravi drop his sweatpants.

Dez slide his dick into Ravi's ass and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Ravi, all horny.

"Yeah!" moans Dez, being just as horny as Ravi is.

It feels very good for Dez to fuck Ravi in his brown ass.

Dez think it is the best of the few assholes he's fucked so far in his life.

"You're an awesome fuck!" moans Dez.

"Thanks! Your dick feels so good in my ass!" moans Ravi.

"Sexy!" moans Dez.

Dez fuck harder and Ravi clearly love it.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Ravi, all happy and horny.

"It feels so nice!" moans Dez, just as horny as Ravi is.

The hard fucking in his ass makes Ravi fart a bit.

"Sexy!" moans Dez.

"Okay!" moans Ravi, farting again.

Dez fuck faster.

Ravi love it.

69 minutes later.

"Yes!" moans Dez as he cum in Ravi's ass.

"Fuck...soooo sexy!" moans Ravi as he cum.

"That was good." says Dez.

"It truly was." says Ravi.

"Absolutely." says Dez.

Dez pull out his dick from Ravi's ass and then Dez and Ravi kiss each other with passion and love.

They love each other and start dating.

Ravi move in with Dez and 4 years later they adopt a little Spanish adorable 11 months old boy named Carolus.

**The End.**


End file.
